Question: What is the value of $x$ for which $(8-x)^2=x^2$?
Answer: Expanding the square on the left, we have $64- 16x + x^2 = x^2$.  The $x^2$ terms cancel and leave $64-16x = 0$, so $x = \boxed{4}$.